Forsaken
by sl.smith
Summary: Darren and his fellow hunters must make a small detour when a new evil rises, and bears it's wrath down upon someone they love. [Warnings: Profanity, Violence, Abuse, and sexual scenes. Rated mainly for safety, R&R.]


**Forsaken**

Summary: Darren and his fellow hunters must make a small detour when a new evil rises, and bears it's wrath down upon someone they love.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Darren Shan Saga, only Sophia-Terese and the basic plot line.

A/N: This is just a prologue, hence the shortness of it. More will come, probably next weekend, or anytime I get on the computer between now and then. I have a couple other stories on the go at the moment, too, but next to Raven Cassé, this ones the most important.

So, if you like it and want more, or have any ideas, let me know by reviewing!

Also, anything not clarified, will be, eventually.

**Please don't post spoilers for the last book, I haven't had the chance to read it yet.**

* * *

Paris Skyle froze mid step as the womans terrified screams reached his ears. It was a terrible sound, full of horror and pain. The smell of blood soon reached the Vampire Generals nostrils, causing him to cough and splutter in distaste. The blood wasn't that of a human, but of some higher, though less holy, being. 

Hurrying towards the sound was but all he could do, and as the screams came to a sudden stop, the sound of a baby's wailing could be heard. It was loud, not quite as loud as the screams had been, and female sounding. Paris could almost put together a mental image of the child thanks to the use of his senses. He could see it, lying in the arms of a faceless woman, as a pack of wolves bore down upon it, it's faceless father trying to battle them off, failing...

His eyes met a similar scene as he raced into the clearing, sword drawn, teeth bared.

The screaming woman lay against a rock, wimpering and bleeding. The tiny babe, hidden by the black silk blanket it was wrapped in, had also stopped it's wailing, and was now silent as night.

Not far from them, a tall, pale skinned man, who was bleeding just as bad as the woman, was being held back by two men (for Paris could only assume that was their gender, as they were tall and skeletal) in dark clothing, their faces hidden by metal masks. He was struggling wildly, trying his best to make it towards the female crouched at the other side of the clearing.

Another of the men was advancing towards the woman, blood stained dagger held out before him. Paris could tell immediately that he planned to kill both the girl and her baby, and made straight for him, sword rasied.

The stranger heard him coming, a whirled around, aiming for Paris' throat. The Vampire dodged the attack, landing neatly on his feet, before turning to strike once more.

This time, Paris wasn't thrown off track, but instead met his mark.

The sword sliced clean through the man's neck, slicing the head off. Paris watched as it rolled a few feet, before soming to a sickening stop.

Turning back towards the other, who stills stood in the exact spot they had been minutes before, Paris growled low in his throat. He now knew what these creatures were, though not why they were so close to a human village.

"You have interfered in something that is not yours to interfere with, Vampire." One of the Demons hissed, it's voice slightly muffled by it's mask.

"Anything is mine to interfere with, Demon," Paris snarled, baring his teeth yet again. "When it involves the life of an innocent."

"Of an innocent?" This time, the other Demon laughed, sounding like a barking dog. Red eyes glinted, visible just barely through the eye holes of the mask.

"You know not who here is innocent." Demon #1 said, sounding juts as amused as his 'brother'.

"That woman is nothing but a whore, and her baby, a mistake." Said Demon #2, voice losing all humor.

"_She's not a mistake_!" Cried the man they were holding back. "_My daughter is NOT A MISTAKE_!"

His voice was cut off as Demon #1 elbowed him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Paris could still hear the breathing of the baby from where he stood, although the woman was already dead.

"She won't be a mistake once we dispose of her, Traitor."

_Dispose of her..._

Paris moved swiftly, standing directly between the Demons and the child.

"I will not allow you to kill another human, innocent or not."

"Human?" Demon #2 looked furious now, his claws digging into the arm of the man he was holding. "She's no human. She's nothing but a half-blood mistake."

The man they were holding, who Paris now guessed was also a Demon, had regained his breath. "_SOPHIA-TERESE IS NOT A MISTAKE, DAMN IT_!"

This time, they wacked him over the back of the head, kncoking him out.

"You wish to kill her because of her bloodline?" The disgust in the Vampire's voice was evident. Behind him, the baby made a strange gurgling sound, and for a moment, Paris though she might have been drowning in her own mother's blood.

"For that, and many other reasons."

"Well, should you ever succeed in killing her, it will not be today." Once again, Paris' sword struck a demon, this time peircing it's stomach. Demon #1 stared at him for a moment, and when Paris quickly pulled back his sword, he collapsed at the Vampire's feet.

Demon #2 made a spluttering sound, before turning to run for it. Paris nearly caught him, but the silvery-red portal (By which, Paris knew, Demons frequently traveled) appeared directly infront of the Demon, and both he and the distressed and unconscious father disappeared within it's depths.


End file.
